Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a device designed to use multiple Cosmic Gemstones at once. History Steve 8 In circa 2048 AD, Balatron had successfully acquired two Cosmic Gemstones (the Dagger of Nebuchadnezzar and 21 THE WORLD), but learned that he was incapable of using both of them in conjunction. He travelled to the Planet of the Sock Monkeys, and forced the greatest minds there to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet from Marvel Comics. By using their advanced technology and what spare Babylonian Machine artifacts they had, the Sock Monkey's successfully forged the Gauntlet. Just as the Gauntlet was completed, the Starlight Warriors arrived to apprehend Balatron. Balatron tested the device by using both Cosmic Gemstones he had in possession at once, and he teleported himself back in time to 2024 AD. He stayed in hiding until 2049 AD. During 2049 AD, Balatron's Cyborgs managed to acquire 3 more Cosmic Gemstones (The Mind Stone, The Invisible Mask, and the Dimensional Time Key) making his count at a total of 5. Balatron learned that his body was still incapable of wielding all that combined power, and had to upgrade himself to compensate. Balatron travelled to Earth in search of the Golden Apple, which held a Cosmic Gemstone. He hoped with all 6 he could rewrite the universe in his own personal image, enacting revenge on the Starlight Warriors for causing the genocide of his species, and specifically the murder of his mothers, Cahdok & Gahdok and father figure Aries. The Starlight Warriors stopped Balatron just in time, and he was defeated. Balatron handed the Gauntlet over to Lemuel. Starlight Platinum Lemuel initially only safeguarded the Gauntlet. However, his worsening mental state caused him to use the Gauntlet to begin an insurrection to take over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. During a battle against Matoro and Abel, Lemuel's hand was cut off, removing the gauntlet from his possession. Matoro snatched the Gauntlet and took it back to the Sock Monkeys to be kept in their archives. Balatron once again acquired the Infinity Gauntlet by attacking the Sock Monkey Archives. Balatron then used it to bypass Colony 001's defences and kidnap his daughter Tiffany. Balatron transported himself and Tiffany to Elysium using the Gauntlet. At this point Balatron had a better understanding of his purpose in the universe, and had decided to finish the fight against Maximum Warp. In a last ditch effort to defeat Maximum Warp and Sans Jehovah, Balatron used all his power and the Gauntlet to fuse with Sans Jehovah and destroy him and himself, as well as the Gauntlet and the 5 Cosmic Gemstones. Usage With every added Cosmic Gemstone, the gauntlet multiplies in power. With all 6, it is theoretically possible to completely alter all of reality to the user's preference, however the drain on the user is so great, it would likely kill anyone that was not close to or equivalent in power to Balatron. The Gauntlet also allows for the individual and combined use of the different Gemstones and their different powers. Notes The Infinity Gauntlet is from Marvel Comics.Category:Article stubs Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Weapons